BLU BALBOA
by leandro96
Summary: BLU ES UN LUCHADOR QUE BOXEA PARA VIVIR Y ESTA ENAMORADO DE PERLA PERO ELLA ES MUY TÍMIDA ENTONCE NICO Y PEDRO LO VAN A AYUDAR PERO UN CAMPEÓN DE LOS PESOS COMPLETO LO DESAFÍA A NUESTRO HÉROE PODRÁ LOGRA VENCERLO LEAN Y SABRAN
1. CAP 1 EL COMIENZO

**BLU****BALBOA **

**CAP. 1 EL COMIENZO**

Era un día soleado en Rio todos las aves dormían excepto un guacamayo azul que se despertó y se fue volando para desayunar después se fue a entrenar porque ese día va pelea con un boxeador después de entrenar se fue a un club de boxeo para pelear adentro de club avía lleno de aves después una hora era el último round el guacamayo azul comenzó a golpear justo cuando iba a golpear el guacamayo rojo le dio un cabezazo cerca en el ojo de Blu el réferi lo separo y dijo

**REFERI: **un golpe más y te echo

Blu se toco la herida y comenzó a golpear salvajemente

**REFERI:** toca la campana toca la campana (diciendo rápidamente)

TING TING TING

**REFERI:** el ganador BLU BALBOA (levantando el ala de ganador)

Blu se fue a su casillero y aparece un guacamayo verde con amarillo

**¿?: **Balboa como ganaste la pelea es de $160meno el entrenador, la toalla y la ducha te queda $100 (un entrenador una toalla y una ducha solo $60 es un robo XD)

**BLU**: gracias Phil

**PHIL:** arañan rico (así se llama el guacamayo rojo) como perdiste la pelea es de $100 meno el entrenador, la toalla y la ducha e queda $40fue una buena pelea adiós

**BLU Y RICO: **adiós Phil

**RICO:** oye tuviste suerte

Blu solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a su casa (árbol) cuando iba caminado vio un grupo de aves y le vieron

**LAS AVES:** BLU (GRITANDO)

**BLU:** ola chicos que hacen

**AVE 1: **bien pasando la noche y tú

**BLU: **aaa (con una voz muy casado) boxeando bueno adiós muchacho

**LAS AVES:** adiós blu

Cuando Blu llego a su casa se encontró un viejo amigo

**BLU:** oolaaa si es mi viejo amigo (sonriendo)

**¿?:** Ola Blu

**Continuara:**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA LA ORIGINAL SE ME ELIMINO PERO COMENSE DE VUELTA SORRI JAJAJAA XD **

**DEJE COMENTARIO SI LE GUSTO O PREGUNE **

**AQUÍ LEANDRO PAZ **


	2. CAP 2 UN VIEJO AMIGO Y UN NUEVO AMOR

**BLU BALBOA **

**CAPITULO 2: UN VIEJO AMIGO Y UN AMOR **

Blu: ola viejo

¿?: Blu vos sabes que no me digas viejo (le dan una risas)

Blu: ya lo sé pero mírate te parece de vein….. (Pero fue interrumpido de su amigo)

¿?: No te pases (con cara enojada)

Blu: ok Leo y como va tu hermana

Leo: bien porque te gusta

Blu: sabes que si

Leo: olvídalo es una perdedora y una inútil

Blu oye es tu hermana no quiero que digas eso me escuchaste (con cara de amenaza)

Leo: peo es cierto tiene 15 años y no tiene novio

Blu: y yo también tengo 15 y no tengo novia

Leo: pero blu tú te merece uno mejor

Blu: y lo encontré uno mejor y es perla

Leo: ok amigo en 3 días se viene día de la acción de gracias y te invito a mí casa (árbol XD) a cenar con mi hermana ¿te gusta?

Blu: me parece bien solo eso viniste a mi casa

Leo: si bueno Blu cuídate y dios te bendiga

Blu: igualmente amigo (se despiden con un abrazo y se va Leo)

Blu se acuesta en su cama (hecho en hoja) y se quedó pensando

En los pensamientos de Blu (gua voy a cenar con mi mejor amigo y con perla es mi oportunidad que siento) fin en los pensamiento de Blu y se quedó durmiendo el día siguiente (maso meno 2:00 PM) Blu ya estaba desayunando y se fue un bar que es dueño de sus mejores amigos

Nico: ola Blu que desea

Blu: una cerveza

Nico: ok y como va con perla (con una cara de pícaro)

Blu: bien eh eh eh (con cara de sonrojado)

Y de repente viene pedro y enciende la tele (de donde saco la tele XD)

Y todos lo ven en la pantalla y ve a Rafael con su esposa y el reportero le dice

Reportero: Rafael como te pareció la pelea

Rafael: bien solo fue fácil ja ja ja (se ríe de felicidad)

Reportero: quiere decir algo ante de irte campeón (acordasen que Rafael es Apollo y es campeón de los peso pesado)

Rafael: si y es para todo eh escuchado que todo quiere ser como yo y lo admiro pero no quiero que se rompa la cabeza usa la cabeza vayan a la escuela y asen lo que quiera busca un trabajo ser abogado o algo político sean pensante y eso solo quiero decir adiós (se fue con una sonrisa feliz cumple años XD)

Reportero: bien aquí lo tiene señores Rafael Creed (es su apellido de Apollo)

Y Nico le dice a Blu

Nico: adonde se fueron los verdaderos luchadores este a que da una buena lección ¿o no? Blu

Blu: (Blu voltea y le dice) le decís el campeón del mundo

Nico: yo digo no se porta un bueno luchador

Blu: vete al diablo Nico (le tira el billete para pagar la cerveza y se fue)

Nico: y porque se enoja conmigo quiere que bebe un ok (agarra un chiquito y agarra una botella de vodka y bebe un vaso) listo feliz

Blu ya estaba afuera y se va caminando y se encontró un guacamaya amarrillo con rayas azules (como de boca aguante boca carajo XD) de 5 años con unos cinco guacamayos verde y cuatro guacamaya amarillo y fumando Blu lo ve y lo gala la guacamaya amarillo con raya azules y le dice

Blu: estás loca Natalia (así se llama la guacamaya)

Natalia: déjame Blu que te pasa (con cara de enojada)

Blu: que te deje tu madre sabe que estás ahí

Natalia: eso no me importa (y enciende un cigadillo)

Blu lo ve y lo quita

Blu: que haces a nadie le gusta el cigadillo

Natalia: a mi si

Blu: eso no importa te va pone el pico amarillo (bueno puse pico por que las aves no tiene diente XD)

Natalia: a mí me gusta

Blu: a nadie le gusta

Natalia saca otro cigadillo y Blu lo vio

Blu: que tiene otro (con voz enojado) tu pico va tener un aliento como la basura

Natalia: a mí me gusta la basura  
Blu: a nadie le gusta la basura (directamente le saca y lo tira el cigadillo)

Natalia y Blu caminaba y Blu explicaba la popularidad y llegaron la casa de Natalia

Blu: a ver Natalia que te dije

Natalia: que me tengo que aléjame con aves que son idiotas (diciendo una voz de mala gana)

Cuando Blu estaba a punto de irse Natalia lo interrumpió

Natalia: hey Blu

Blu voltea y dice

Blu: que

Natalia: vete al diablo Blu (y entra la casa)

Blu se va y diciendo, que sos para mandarme al diablo

Blu estaba poco metro para llegar a su casa pero vio a perla (chan chan chan X) y se fue donde estaba perla estaba en un restaurante que está trabajando como camarera. Blu entra y saluda a perla

Blu: ooo…. Lllll…. Aaaaa… ola perla (con cara nervioso)

Perla: … (Ella es tímida) oo…. ola Blu ¿cómo estás?

Blu: bien que te parece si te cuento un chiste para anímate

Perla: ok dilo (con cara nerviosa)

Blu: ok este es bueno escucha ¿Qué hace un esqueleto en una esquina? Hacerse el vivo jajajaj jajajaj eso te gusto

Perla:…..(en los pensamiento de Perla dios que malo pero es muy guapo y fuerte) jaaa jaaa

¿?: Que malo chiste tu nunca cambia no Blu

Blu: hola Sofía (Sofía es una guacamaya violeta y es la jefa de Perla) tanto tiempo (le da un abrazo)

Sofía: Perla necesito que limpie la cocina y tu Blu que lindo golpe que te dieron (acordase de primer capítulo que lucho contra la araña Rico le dio un golpe en el ojo)

Blu: si (tocando la herida) eh Natalia no sea mal con Perla si

Natalia: no te metas es su trabajo y le doy trabajo fácil porque es mi amiga (sonrió y le da la ala siendo adiós)

Blu: adiós Sofía cuídate a mándale un adiós a Perla

Sofía: adiós igualmente

**Continuara: **

**BIEN ESTE ES EL FIN DE SEGUNDO CAPITULO **

**SI LE GUSTO ME ALEGRA NO OLVIDEN**

**COMENTA ADIOS**


	3. CAP ¡ A TRABAJAR !

**BLU****BALBOA**

**CAPITULO 3: ¡A TRABAJAR! **

Blu no solo boxeaba trabaja en una empresa su trabajo es pedir dinero a los empleados que le deben a su jefe Blu caminaba a buscar un guacamayo rojo (no es el araña rico) justo cuando iba paseando lo vio y el guacamayo se fue volando Blu lo persiguió y lo atropo.

**BLU:** oye por que huye he he (gritando)

**¿?:** No me haga nada por favor

**BLU:** franklin (intentando tranquilizar)

**FRANKLIN:** no me hagas nada (asustado)

**BLU:** franklin (gritando) ya te calmaste (hablando normal) el Sr. Holmes le debe $170 lo tiene

**FRANKLIN: **no estoy crebado

**BLU:** escucha tenes que pagar además me debes $70 dame el dinero

**FRANKLIN: **aquí tiene aquí tiene (con una voz muy asustado le da el dinero)

**BLU:** franklin aquí hay $130 aún falta

**FRANKLIN:** esto es todo lo que tengo estoy crebado sabes que toma mi árbol vale $100

**BLU:** no quiero tu casa pagare lo que debe no sea estúpido

**FRANKLIN:** gracias Blu

**BLU:** le diré el Sr. Holmes

**FRANKLIN:** no no no (muy asustado) le diremos que me rompiste el ala si si si

Blu no digo nada y se fue muy lejos y apareció un coche y avía dos guacamayo (un maneja un coche quiero una XD estaría bueno jajá)

Sale un guacamayo blanco (no sé si existe pero me da igual)

**¿?:** Porque no lo rompiste el ala

**BLU:** como sabe que no lo rompí

El guacamayo le dio un pequeño empujón

**¿?:** No te hagas el listo si y el dinero

**Blu:** creía si yo lo rompería el no podrá trabajar no me pagaría y aquí tiene solo me dio $130 le pagara el resto Sr. Holmes

** :** muy bien Blu (le una sonrisa) Franklin siempre paga y no me gusta que me hagas enojar Blu eres un buen chío si (le dio un saludo de ala)

**BLU: **una pregunta como sabias que no lo rompí

** :** yo sé todo (le dio una enorme sonrisa)

**BLU:** si jajá (también le dio una gran sonrisa) bueno adiós Sr

** :** adiós Blu (sube el coche pero antes de irse el conductor su amigo abre la ventana y le dice)

**¿?:** Adiós bola de grasa (y se fue)

**BLU: **te voy a romper los gruesos (gritando y se fue a su casa)

Y llego a su casa a descansar

El día siguiente Blu salió caminando hasta llegar el bar de sus amigos entra y lo vio a Nico

**BLU:** oye Nico lo siento (pero fue interrumpido)

**NICO:** no es nada Blu además tu tenía razón le insulte al campeón yo lo siento

**PEDRO:** Nico tenemos más manza…. Blu amigo mío como vas campeón

**BLU:** bien Pedro como vas

**PEDRO: **bien aquí trabajando después hablamos Blu adiós (y se fue a buscar más manzana

**NICO:** él y su manzana que te sirvo Blu (limpiando los vaso)

**BLU:** una cerveza con pera y te invito un trago (le da una sonrisa)

**NICO:** ok como los viejo tiempo no

Blu mueve la cabeza diciendo si

**BLU:** y conociste una chica (con una cara de pícaro)

**NICO:** si su nombre es azul es una linda chica o ahí está (señalando a la chica que está bailando)

**BLU:** y que estás haciendo ve con ella romeo ve con tu Julieta

**NICO:** no lo sé y si no le gusto

**BLU:** tenes que saber ve con invítala a bailar o si no alguien te va a ganar

**NICO:** ok (dio un enorme suspiro)

Nico se va dónde estaba la chica era un canario amarillo igual que él y le pregunto

**NICO:** ooo…..Lllll…..aaa (muy nerviosos) ola violeta

**VIOLETA:** ola Nico como estas

**NICO:** bi…..bien y t…. tu

**VIOLETA:** bien quiere bailar (invitando a bailar)

**NICO: **claaaaa….claro vamos (eso Nico tu puedes)

Nico y Violeta empezaron a bailar pero Nico estaba muy nervioso y eso lo noto Blu entonces se fue donde estaba pedro que es dueño de la música y le dijo.

**BLU:** oye pedro mira a Nico (apunto que estaba bailando y pedro lo noto)

**PEDRO:** si pobre ya se le pongo una música lenta que te parece

**BLU:** me parece bien (con una sonrisa)

Pedro pone el altavoz para hablar y dice

**PEDRO:** ola ola (probando el altavoz) bien muchachos aquí va una música lenta y es para los enamorado (que malo sos pedro yo soy soltero malo XD)

Y comienza la música lenta todas las aves bailaban con su pareja meno Nico que está peor que ante y Violeta lo noto (jajajaj pobre Nico todos se dan cuenta)

**VIOLETA:** ¿estás bien Nico?

**NICO:** si si si (muy nervioso)

**VIOLETA:** tranquilo si no quiere bailar está bien yo lo entiendo (con cara triste)

**NICO:** no vamos a bailar (con cara de yo puedo)

Nico y Violeta comenzaron a bailar después de a poco van acercando más para darse un beso esta un milímetro pero Nico no pudo más entonces le dio un beso apasionado y Violeta lo sintió ese beso y tenía los ojos como plato después le gusto y comenzó a cerrarse los ojos y cuando terminaron ambos dijeron

**NICO Y VIOLETA:** wooow (con cara sorprendido)

Había un silencio pero Nico lo rompió

**NICO:** lo siento Violeta es que yo te amo desde que te conocí y (no pudo terminar por que Violeta lo beso y le dijo)

**VIOLETA:** yo también te amo y no quiero sepárame de ti

**NICO:** Violeta ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

**VIOLETA:** si si y mil veces si (se lanzó sobre él y lo beso)

Blu y Pedro lo vio y se fueron afuera dejando los dos enamorados. Afuera que estaba Blu y Pedro estaban hablando

**BLU:** bueno mi trabajo ya termino (con una sonrisa de victoria)

**PEDRO:** bien echo Blu ahora Nico ya no está triste gracias Blu te debo una

**BLU:** no me debes nada por eso somos mejores amigos bien me voy chau Pedro mándale saludo a Nico (se dieron un abraso)

**PEDRO:** adiós (entro el bar y lo cerro)

El día siguiente Blu va al boxeo a entrenar un poco y cuando llego se fue dónde está su casillero puso su contraseña y no pudo abrir lo intenso y no pudo entonces ve un mata fuego chico lo agarra y lo rompe el candado cuando lo vio no era de el si no era de otro boxeado y pasa el limpiador y le dice

**¿?:** Que hace Blu

**BLU: **oye Carlos que pasó mi casillero

**CARLOS:** ya no es tulló es do tito

**BLU:** como de tito ese casillero lo tenía hace 5 años

**CARLOS:** Jackson me dijo

**BLU:** y el mío

**CARLOS:** ahí esta

Blu lo vio y se enojó porque sus cosas estaban un perchero

**BLU:** le dejaste mis cosas en un perchero que te pasa tenía mi casillero hace 5 años y ahora es un perchero

**CARLOS: **Jackson me dijo ya sebes es mi jefe

**BLU:** ¿dónde está? (pregunto algo molesto)

**CARLOS:** esta ayudando a entrenar a tito está muy mal humor

**BLU:** si yo también

Se fue a buscar a Jackson y lo vio y le hablo

**BLU:** oye (pero fue interrumpido)

**JACKSON:** cállate (medio enojado, para que sepan es un guacamayo amarillo que está muy viejo)

**BLU:** oye cómo te sientes

**JACKSON: **que

**BLU:** como te siente

**JACKSON:** que acaso sos doctor (medio enojado)

**BLU:** tenes problema

**JACKSON:** que importa mi problema tú tienes

**BLU:** si mi problema es que por no tengo mi casillero

**JACKSON:** porque Tito lo necesita escucha peleaste

**BLU:** si

**JACKSON:** y ganaste

**BLU:** si

**JACKSON:** contra quien peleaste

**BLU:** con la araña rico

**JACKSON:** jaaa jaaaaa con ese jaja es un pecho frio

**BLU:** crees que todo lo que eh peleado son pecho frio

**JACKSON:** y no lo es escucha tenes el corazón de peleador pero peleas como un maldito mano me entiendes

**BLU:** es enserio

**JACKSON:** si sabes que eres un tomate

**BLU:** tomate

**JACKSON:** si

Blu se fue luego voltio y le dijo

**BLU:** siempre te preguntaba necesito ayuda y nada adiós

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Tito lo interrumpió

**TITO:** oye Blu tengo tu casillero (burlando de él, para que sepan Tito es un guacamayo negro)

Blu ya estaba afuera y se fue a su casa cuando llego se acuesto y se quedo dormido.

**Continuara:**

**BUENO ESO FUE EL TERCERO MUY PRONTO VIENE EL CUARTO PARTE **

**DEJE COMENTARIO SI LE GUSTO **

**ADIOS AQUÍ LEANDRO PAZ **


	4. CAP 4 LA PRIMERA CITAS

**BLU****BALBOA**

**CAPITULO 4: LA PRIMERA CITA **

Ya es día de acción de gracias y todas las aves se fueron a buscar un melón grande (bueno pues eso porque las aves no son carnívoros) en el bar que estaba Blu y Leo hablando sobre acción de gracias y en ese día hacia mucho frio.

**BLU:** bueno hoy es acción de gracias feliz día Leo

**LEO**: feliz día Blu pero aún falta 10 horas

**BLU: **lo sé solo que me gusta decir ante y ¿qué quiere hacer?

**LEO:** mmmmmmm… no lo sé por qué no le pregunta al tu jefe si ahí bacante sabes que odio mi trabajo siempre cortando mangos que ya me canse (con cara de aburrido)

**BLU:** creo que tiene razón tengo que preguntar además tenes trabajo ¿no?

**LEO:** si lo que diga Blu (sin animo)

**BLU:** vamos anímate ven vamos a la playa (intentando animarlo)

Cuando llegaron a la playa avía llenos de guacamaya de todos los colores Leo se quedó congelado luego miro a Blu con una enorme sonrisa diciendo gracias Blu

**LEO:** gracias Blu eres lo mejor (con una sonrisa)

**BLU:** no es nada me gusta ayudar a la gente y que estas esperando ve y conquista a una hembra ve (empujando un poco para que avance)

Leo se fue a conquistar a una hermosa guacamaya hasta que pudo conquistar uno (en la película de rocky, poli no tenía novia entonces vamos a darle una oportunidad)

**LEO:** hola ¿cómo te llamas? (muy nervioso)

**¿?:** Emily y tú

**LEO:** me llamo leo (le da un ala para saluda) y Emily es un lindo nombre

**EMILY:** gracias igual el tuyo (con la cara todo sonrojada)

**LEO:** gracias quiere un café (sonrojado y nervioso)

**EMILY:** me encantaría (diendo una sonrisa)

Después 1 horas ya terminaron sus cafes y decidieron caminar a la playa a conocerse mejor y Blu decidió dejarlo solos y se fue a su restaurante favorito (ya saben dónde)

**BLU:** yo puedo yo puedo (dando un gran suspiro) Entonces decidió entrar

**BLU:** hola Sofía y perla (preguntando muy nervioso)

**SOFIA:** no hoy no trabaja tiene el día libre

**BLU:** gracias Sofía adiós

**SOFIA:** adiós Blu y suerte con Perla

Blu se fue a su casa a descansar un poco y pasaron 8 horas (tanto sueño este dios que vida me gustaría tener esa vida XD) cuando se despertó se encontró con Leo y le dijo

**LEO:** hola bella durmiente (burlando)

**BLU: **ja ja ja que gracioso Leo (sarcasmo)

**LEO:** si y vas a venir sí o no mira que falta 1 hora para que sea las 12:00 PM

**BLU: **estás loco obvio (muy emocionado)

**LEO:** bien vamos

Y se fueron caminando y Blu vio a Natalia con los guacamayos (como dicen ustedes los bajos jaaaaa XD) y no le importó nada y siguieron caminando y había un silencio hasta que Blu rompió

**BLU:** oye Leo tu hermana sabe que voy

**LEO:** si y está muy emocionada

5 minutos después

**BLU:** oye Leo tu hermana sabe que voy

**LEO:** si si y está muy emocionada

5 minutos después Blu cantaba

**BLU:** me enamore me enamore el amor de mi vida (cantaba sin parar) oye Leo estas seguro que tu hermana sabe que voy

**LEO:** si si si y está muy emocionada

Cuando llegaron entraron en la casa de Leo y Perla y Blu escucho la hermosa voz de Perla

**PERLA:** Leo ya llegaste (gritando desde la cocina)

Cuando salió vio a Blu y se metió de vuelta a la cocina y Leo lo vio y se fue en la cocina y le dijo

**LEO: **que hace ve a saludar a nuestro invitado

**PERLA:** pero Leo porque no me dijiste que el vendía mira no estoy preparada

**LEO:** nada de eso ve

Blu escuchaba esos gritos y decidió mira la tele

**PERLA:** pero Leo estoy preparando el melón

**LEO:** así a ver

Leo ve el melón le corta un pequeño pedazo y lo que queda lo tira afuera Perla lo vio

**PERLA: **oh Leo (se fue llorando)

**LEO:** eh adónde vas (gritando)

Perla se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta Blu noto eso y se fue donde estaba Leo

**LEO:** abre la puerta Perla (sigue gritando)

**BLU:** oye Leo déjala si ella no está buen humor igual yo si

**LEO:** ok quédate si quiere melón

**BLU:** no gracias y ya me voy si

**LEO:** no sabes que háblale

**BLU: **pero…. (Fue interrumpido)

**LEO:** nada de pero háblale

Blu se acercó la puerta de perla y comenzó hablar

**BLU:** hola perla soy yo Blu solo… no puedo Leo (empezó alejarse)

**LEO:** ve ve dale vas bien

**BLU:** oye perla soy yo otra vez solo quiero decir si quiere patinar conmigo

**LEO:** dale perla no sea perdedora

**BLU:** poly (gritando)

La puerta de Perla se abrió y sabe pero callada se fue al comedor se fijó el espejo se peinó y se fue con Blu

**LEO:** dale muchachos que entra el aire

Blu y Perla se fueron y había un silencio hasta que Perla lo rompió

**PERLA:** feliz día de acción de gracias (sin animo)

**BLU:** que

**PERLA:** feliz día de acción de gracias (un poco de ánimo)

**BLU:** feliz día ven te invito a patinar

Cuando llegaron el lugar para patinar sobre hielo no había nadie excepto un cuervo que estaba limpiando

**BLU:** oye (grito)

El cuervo lo escucho y grito

**¿?:** Oye está cerrado

**BLU:** que

**¿?:** Que está cerrado

**BLU:** escucha Perla voy hablar con él si no te muevas

Y fue donde estaba el cuervo

**BLU:** oye escucha ella chica tiene una enfermedad y el doctor dijo que hacer ejercicios lo hacía mejor si dame par de minuto

**¿?:** Ok 10 minuto por $10

**BLU:** $9 que te parece

**¿?:** Vamos es día de acción de gracias

**BLU:** ok dale un par de patines

Perla se puso sus patine se fue a patinar con Blu solo que el no solo puso si no corría y Blu contaba toda sus historia hasta que termino el tiempo y se fueron a la casa de Blu y le invito a entra pero como ella es tímida dijo que y Blu dijo que esta cara o es mala persona entonces Perla entro y hablo

**PERLA:** puedo avisarle a mi hermano que estoy aquí

**BLU:** si quieres le dijo yo

Se asombró en la ventana y grito

**BLU:** oye Leo tu hermana está aquí (gritando)

Y Blu comenzó acercarse pero Perla le dio un paso atrás y Blu lo agarro y hablo

**BLU:** me haces un favor quítate la gorra si por favor

Perla no hablo si no movió la cabeza diciendo si Blu lo quito y se acercó y lo beso Perla estaba congelada pero después comenzó a besar cuando se separaron justo faltaba 10 segundo para que sea las 12:00PM Blu digo

**BLU:** Perla ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

**PERLA:** si (lo abraso y lo beso)

**CONTINUARA…..**

**BUENO ESE ES LA CUARTA PARTE MUY PRONTO LA QUINTA PARTE **

**OJO AHÍ VIENE EL PLAN DE RAFAEL ¿Cuál SERA LO INVITARA A BLU PARA PELEAR CON EL O NO? MUY PRONTO **

**AQUÍ LEANDRO PAZ XD XD XD**


	5. CAP5 EL PLAN

**BLU****BALBOA**

**CAPITULO 5: EL PLAN **

Despues que Blu y Perlase besaron, se hicieron novios pero no era el único Leo y Emily y Nico y Violeta también se hicieron novios, Perla, Violeta y Emily se hicieron buenas amigas hasta un día se fueron la casa de Perla y Leo (pero leo no estaba entonces noche de chicas sii XD) estaban viendo la televisión, muy contentas por tener novios, después 1 minutos las sonrisas se fueron y pusieron con cara muy preocupadas por en la televisión, estaba el campeón de los pesos pesados que desafío a Blu que pelee con él o si no es una gallina.

3 DIAS ANTES

Rafael estaba en Bahía que estaba muy enojado porque su peleador no puedo pelear.

**RAFAEL:** Porque no puede pelear (muy enojado)

**¿?:** No puede Mac (así se llama el peleador que no puede) se fue a nueva york y se pasó 20 kilo, hable con su entrenador y me dijo que no puede bajar a tiempo con 2 meses no alcanza

**RAFAEL:** no es eso solo que tiene miedo sabe que soy invisible

**¿?:** Entonces que hacemos

Los dos empezaron a pensar hasta que Rafael dio una idea

**RAFAEL:** ya se voy a elegir un luchador de clase baja

**¿?:** Que quiere decir (muy confundido)

**RAFAEL:** un peleador de los pesos menores, piensa Rafael creed le da una oportunidad a un novato

**¿?:** Que gran día Rafael eso es patriota

**RAFAEL:** no Juan (así se llama el ave que organiza la pelea) es usa la cabeza jaja

Después que Rafael tuvo esa idea entro su entrenador y Rafael le explico todo.

**¿?:** Entonces un novato, ok te daré un libro lleno de peleadores de peso menores

**RAFAEL:** gracia Tony (así se llama el entrenador)

Después 2 minutos vino Tony

**TONY:** aquí tiene Rafa (le da el libro)

**RAFAEL:** gracias Tony, haber

Empecieron a buscar el luchador pero no lo encontraron después 6 minutos.

**JUAN:** que tal este Ezequiel capazo (se me ocurrió XD)

**RAFAEL:** no me gusta (lo que se llaman Ezequiel, lo siento)

**TONY:** y este Justin bieber

**RAFAEL:** no muy gay (jajajaj bien dicho Rafa) este es lo que busco

**JUAN:** quien, Blu Balboa no lo conozco

**RAFAEL:** escucha el apellido Balboa el semental Italiano ¿Quién descubrió América un Italiano? ¿No? Qué pasaría si peleo unos de su descendiente

**TONY:** pero Rafa es zurdo no me gustan los zurdo para mí no te conviene

**RAFAEL:** no importa caerá en la tercera Juan mándale una tarjeta donde boxea, quiero pelear con el

En el presente

Perla conto todo a Blu que Rafael quiere pelear con el pero Blu ya sabía eso porque ya le dieron la tarjeta y decía el lugar entonces fue a ese lugar cuando llego había una guacamaya rosa y le pregunto

**¿?:** Le puedo ayudar señor

**BLU:** si me dieron esta tarjeta

**¿?:** A entonces usted es el señor Balboa

**BLU:** así es

**¿?:** Entra en esa puerta ahí encontrara el señor Juan

**BLU:** gracias

Blu entro y vio el señor Juan

**JUAN:** Blu pasa ¿Cómo estás?

**BLU:** bien gracias

**JUAN:** veo que ya sabe que pelearas con Rafael

**BLU:** si pero no quiero pelear con el

**JUAN:** porque no

**BLU: **porque no además él es el campeón

**JUAN:** Blu sabes que a Rafael le gustaría pelear con usted si yo le diré que no te lastime si

**BLU:** no lo se

**JUAN:** dale Blu acepta sí o no

**BLU:** yo

**Continuara: muy pronto capítulo 6 **

**Aceptará Blu pelear con Rafael y si acepta ganara **

**Buena suerte BLU BALBOA **

**Dejen cometario si le gusto**


	6. CAP 6 EL GRAN ERROR

**BLU****BALBOA**

**CAPITULO 6: EL GRAN ERROR**

**BLU:** yo no lo sé (con cabeza bajo y la voz baja)

**JUAN:** mira Blu (Blu lo mira) hable con Rafael y me dijo que va hacer una pelea de exhibición, entonces que dice aceptaras (dando el ala)

Blu se quedó pensando y acepta o no y pasaron 2 minutos y decidió.

**BLU:** está bien Juan (dando el ala) solo si es una exhibición (cara preocupado)

**JUAN:** si tranquilo (dando una sonrisa)

**BLU:** ¿cuándo será la pelea?

**JUAN:** no lo sé, él me dijo que mañana a la 13:00hs tenes que está el árbol de canal 7 ¿lo conoces?

**BLU:** si lo conozco

**JUAN:** bien, adiós Blu gracia por aceptar la pelea

**BLU:** de nada adiós

Blu se fue caminando y pensando que va a decir a perla, pero no se dio cuenta que llego a su casa y cuando entro estaba todos Perla, Leo, Nico, Pedro, Emily y Violeta. Ellos sabían que Rafael desafío la pelea.

**NICO:** Blu es cierto que pelearas con Rafael (muy sorprendido)

**BLU:** si peleare con el (sigue preocupado)

**PERLA:** estás loco te matara

**BLU:** no te preocupe es una pelea de exhibición

**PERLA:** está bien estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas

**BLU:** gracias perlita (dando una sonrisa, sii cambio la cara si irmaaaaaaaa jajajaj XD)

**NICO, PEDRO Y LEO:** nosotros también estaremos contigo Blu

**VIOLETA Y EMILY:** y nosotras

**BLU:** gracias amigos

**NICO:** bien, vamos viole se hace tarde

**VIOLETA:** claro corazón, adiós chicos

**TODO**: adiós

**PEDRO:** yo también me voy adiós

**LEO:** adiós, bien Emily, Perla vámonos

**PERLA Y EMILY:** adiós (Emily le dio un abraso a Blu y perla un beso)

**BLU:** adiós

En la mañana siguiente todos estaba en la casa de Blu para ver a Blu en las noticias.

**BLU:** bien ahí está el canal 7 (con el control de madera, guau que tecnología las aves nos superan)

Blu puso canal 7 y ahí estaba, Blu y Rafael y unos reporteros haciendo preguntas.

**REPORTERO 1: **señor Balboa ¿estas feliz que vas a pelear con el campeón?

**BLU:** si muy feliz

**REPORTERO 2:** señor creed porque decidió pelear con un novato como Blu

**RAFAEL:** porque me di cuenta que su apellido es italiano y me gusta los italiano, y también a un novato por que jaja le doy una oportunidad para saber que se siente pelea con un campeón. Otra pregunta (con un gran sonrisa)

**REPORTRO 1:** si yo señor ¿usted saben cómo pelean los italianos?

**RAFAEL:** claro que si estoy seguro que los italianos no saben pelear muy bien ja (levanta una ala y lo abrasa como amigos pero no lo son) ja o no Blu

**BLU:** algunos pero yo no yo se pelear

**RAFAEL:** enserio bien quien te enseño tu viejo jaja

**BLU:** en realidad si ante de morir

**RAFAEL: **lo siento Blu seguro que tu padre fue valiente

**BLU:** si, y si no te importa podemos cambiar el tema

**RAFAEL:** claro semental, otra pregunta

**REPORTERO 3:** si ¿Cuándo será la pelea?

**RAFAEL:** el primer de Enero en el Bahía, me voy te veo en el ring semental

**JUAN:** bien aquí tiene a fecha el mes y el lugar los veo allá adiós

**BLU:** espera ante de irme quiero darle saludo a mi novia perla y a mis amigos.

**REPORTERO 1, 2,3:** ok jajajaj

**BLU:** de que se ríen (medio molesto)

Y termino la noticia todos estaban sorprendido.

**TODOS:** guau (con ojos de plato)

**PERLA:** a mí Blu salió la tele (abrasando)

**BLU:** te gusto (le da un beso)

**NICO:** me quedo sin palabra

**LEO:** a mí me gusto un poco, porque te insultaron si yo sería vos lo golpearía

**BLU:** a mí no me molesta Leo

**NICO:** bueno yo ya me voy

**PEDRO:** y yo adiós Blu, Perla, Leo y Emily

**BLU:** adiós

**PERLA:** adiós

**LEO:** adiós

**EMILY:** adiós

Nico, Violeta y Pedro se fueron a sus casas 3 minutos después se fue Leo y Emily, y se quedaron Blu y Perla solo había un silencio hasta que perla lo rompió.

**PERLA:** te vez lindo en la tele (dando una sonrisa)

**BLU:** gracias, quiere que te acompañe a tu casa

**PERLA:** si

Blu acompaño a Perla a su casa pero cuando, estaban a punto de llegar Blu lo paro y hablo.

**BLU:** Perla recuerda en la tele que me insultaron que a mí no me molesta, bueno te diré la verdad si e molestaron (cara preocupado)

**PERLA: **tranquilo Blu son solo palabras si tranquilo (lo abraso y lo beso)

**BLU:** gracias amor (lo beso) bueno llegamos buen noche

**PERLA:** buena noche

Perla entro a su casa se fue a su habitación se acostó en su cama y sé que do pensando hasta que se quedó dormido, mientras Blu él iba caminando cuando llego alguien lo estaba esperando y no era Leo sino Jackson el entrenador (ya saben malo como siempre grita)

**JACKSON:** ola blu (mostrando una sonrisa, si por primera vez bravo)

**BLU:** ola y que haces aquí

**JACKSON:** nada solo caminaba y vine a visitarte (sigue sonriendo)

**BLU:** para que me quieres visitarme (dando la espalda)

**JACKSON:** porque quería discúlpame lo que paso sobre tu casillero

**BLU:** así bueno gracias, quieres pasar

**JACKSON:** si gracias (entro la casa)

**BLU:** quieres algo (ofreciendo una cerveza)

**JACKSON:** no gracias y creo que no debe beber porque te va hacer mal en la pelea

**BLU:** si tienes razón

**JACKSON:** escucha emm quería preguntarte si puedo ser tu manejador de la pelea

**BLU:** no, pero gracia por ofrecer yo puedo solo

**JACKSON:** por favor vos no podes solo sin manejador no podes ganar pero con un manejador tenes un oportunidad

**BLU:** solo viniste porque voy a pelear con el campeón ¿no? (enojado)

**JACKSON: **no solo quiero ayudarte (dando una sonrisa) sé que fui rudo contigo y quería pedirte perdón ¿sí? No quería hacerte enojar, me voy

Cuando se fue Blu se sintió mal por haber enojado entonces se fue buscarlo y lo encontró en la mitad de camino y dijo.

**BLU:** perdón por haberte gritado y quiero que sea mi manejador (dando una sonrisa)

**JACKSON:** te perdono hijo, gracias por aceptar te espero mañana a la 2:00PM de la tarde para entrenar (sonriendo) adiós Blu

**BLU:** si adiós Jack (lo abrasa)

Después se fueron cada uno a su casa para mañana. El día siguiente maso meno 5:00AM de la mañana Blu se levanta y prepara para entrenar (de su cuenta aún falta para entrenar con Jack)

**Continuara: Próximamente cap.7 **

**Perdón que me tarde es que me fui de vacaciones jeje fue lindo me**

**Fui Entre Rio, Colon **

**A me olvide el cap. 7 Blu va entrenar esto significa que falta poco para pelear con Rafael ¿Quién ganara Blu o Rafael? **

**dejen comentario aquí Leandro paz **


	7. CAP 7 EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**BLU BALBOA **

**CAPITULO 7: EL ENTRNAMIENTO**

Blu se levantó las 5:00AM (de la mañana) empezó a estirar sus patas, para prepararse luego se fue a entrenar por su cuenta y empezó a correr a correr hasta llegar a la estatua de cristo, cuando llego estaba agotado le dolía la barriga o panza (a mí me pazo cuando corro mucho me da dolores en la panza) y decidió regresar a su casa que quedaba unos 30KM (kilometro) cuando llego, lo primero que hiso es mira la hora y eran las 1:50 PM (de la tarde) le faltaba 10 minutos para entrenar con su entrenador Jack entonces se fue al boxeo donde el entrenaba tardo 10 minutos cuando llego ahí estaba Jack esperando.

**JACK:** listo Blu

**BLU:** si estoy listo (aun cansado)

**JACK:** te veo cansado, seguro que tuviste entrenado ¿no? (dando una sonrisa)

**BLU:** si, vamos a entrenar (respondiendo una sonrisa)

**JACK:** bien vamos a entrenar (bueno si quieren haz clic en las palabras azules que ahí tiene la canción de entrenamiento XD watch?v=IDGU6cm89DQ&hd=1).

Blu se puso los guantes y empezó a golpear la bosa de boxeo

**JACK:** vamos Blu vamos más fuerte más. (Blu empezó golpear más fuerte hasta que se quedó sin energía) no pares sigue más fuerte

**BLU:** ya no puedo más (cansado y siguiendo golpeando la bolsa)

**JACK:** sigue más fuerte con cara de malo

Blu empezó más fuerte con cara de malo hasta que la bolsa empezó a romperse de a poco y Jack lo paro.

**JACK:** si así es (dando una sonrisa)

Luego Blu empezó a correr en el puerto (como la película) y corrió y empezó a correr rápido pero muy rápido maso meno unos 15 KM es la primera vez que un guacamayo corriera, así y muchas aves empezó animarlo después 3 días Blu ya era fuerte y rápido pero él sabía que no ganaría con esa fuerza entonces siguió entrenando con Jack. Blu hacia ejercicio subiendo y bajando cada vez va más abajo y le costaba subirse hasta que lo a subir.

**OLIVER:** lo vas a matar (es un guacamayo amarillo ayudante de Jack)

Blu lo respondió con una sonrisa y muy cansado luego pasaron los días y Blu seguía entrenando ya hizo 50 adominales, 50 ejercicios, corrió 50 KM y levanto pesas de melones de 20 KILO. Ya no es un guacamayo sino es un súper guacamayo azul faltaba 3 días para la pelea Blu estaba en su casa descansando y se durmió. El día siguiente Blu estaba en la casa de su novia perla y le pregunto

**PERLA: **Blu no te importa si puedo vivir con vos (toda roja)

**BLU:** si pero por que no te gusta vivir acá

**PERLA:** si me gusta es que Leo y Emily siempre está en casa y quería que Emily viviera con mi hermano y yo quedaría a tu casa.

**BLU:** me parece bien, ven vamos a casa

Blu y Perla se fueron a la casa (ya en la casa de Blu también es de Perla ya empezaron a vivir juntos)

**PERLA:** guau Blu te ves muy fuerte (tocando su pecho y su ala)

**BLU:** si y no sé si puedo vencer a Rafael (cara preocupado)

**PERLA:** tranquilo ganaras o sino bueno al menos peleaste con un campeón ¿no?

**BLU:** si (dando una sonrisa)

Blu y pela se acostaron e la cama y se durmieron, ya paso 2 días y faltaba un día para que empieza la pelea de Blu y Rafael, Blu está algo nervioso y perla lo beso para tranquilizarlo y dijo que todo vas salir bien (me olvide ya era de noche jejeje sorry)

**PERLA:** buenas noche Blu y feliz año nuevo

**BLU:** buenas noche amor y feliz año nuevo

Los dos se quedaron dormido el día siguiente ya es el día de la pelea que sería el primero de enero en Bahía a las 22:00 PM. Blu, Perla, Leo, Nico, Pedro, Emily, Violeta, Jack y Oliver estaban preparando para irse a Bahía para la pelea.

**Continuara: muy pronto cap.8 **

**La pelea se acerca quien ganara Blu Balboa o Rafael Creed **

**Chan chan chan **

**Dejen comentario si le gusto **

**Leandro fuera paz**


End file.
